El Tango De Elizabeta
by Skullduggery91
Summary: It's all in the title, Gilbert and Elizabeta are ballroom dancers, and the tango just brings out some emotions Gilbert wasn't ready for.


Gilbert watched her dance from his position propped up against the wall. His red eyes following her every movement like a hawk. She and her partner were first testing each other, he saw a small smile pull the corners of her pink lips. He looked at the man dancing with her. He was new to the studio and already he hated him. Gilbert hated the way he looked at her, the way the long fingers slid against her skin. He made a noise of disgust, turning his eyes away. The song ended and he stepped out to the floor.

"Elizabeta." he called and she turned, her green eyes wide.

"Gilbert." she smiled, reaching out to take his outstretched hand.

"May I have this dance?" he questioned softly and she nodded. He shot a glare at the other man leading his partner the floor. But she was so much more than just his partner. They were intertwined by the soul. He hated her dancing with someone other than him. She smacked his arm playfully, getting his attention back to the task ahead. He listened to the music for a moment and smirked.

A tango. A dance of love and hate. Of jealously. It was surprisingly appropriate for how he felt at that moment. They began the dance moving in motion together. Her feet quickly moving out of the way of his, as he pushed her back. He let her go and she moved away, he grabbed her arms and made her turn to face him again, but she only looked away from him. Until he made her by sending her out and pulling her back in. The dress she work, flew across her thighs in a fluid motion. The other's around them stopped and stared. Watching them. But Gilbert didn't care watching her face as she kicked her leg over his head he grabbed it and brought her close, a flash of confusion flew across her face. She knew their dances were never this intimate. He let the leg go and stepped forward making her twirl around him as they continued to cross the dance floor. He knew the song was ending so he dipped her his lips brushing against the pale column that was her throat. She could feel her tense at the contact but nothing more. The dance ended and he stood back up taking her with him. Elizabeta ran a hand through her long brown hair looking at the new man before turning and running to the bathroom. Gilbert stood alone of the floor uncaring of the world going on around him. The man turned and stormed up to him.

"What do you think you were doing?" he questioned angrily and Gilbert sneered at him.

"Dancing. It's called a tango. It's and intense dance to begin with."

"That was not dancing! That...that...I don't even know what I would call that!" he cried and Gilbert raised a brow, he had enough, he took the man and slammed him against the mirrored wall. Almost hard enough to break it.

"Dance has emotion in it. Something I have noticed in the few weeks you have been here, you lack. So I ask you, how could someone understand what it's like to dance a tango, with the emotions of it running so strongly through your blood that you can't help but get lost in it? You begin to dance to it as if it is your last. Emotion begins to overwhelm your rational mind. Someone cold like you wouldn't even begin to comprehend it."

"Gilbert! Stop it!" a voice rang out and he turned to see Elizabeta standing there, her eyes flashing. Gilbert let go, walking to the back room to get his head back on straight. Elizabeta turned to the man.

"Roderich I am so sorry. He's never acted like that before!" she explained helping him into a chair. The man laughed, looking at her.

"I'm beginning to see what he meant." he explained.

"Don't even try to understand Gilbert. You won't get far. But I'm going to talk to him. I'll be right back." with a swish of her dress she turned heel and walked to the back room. She opened the door and saw Gilbert sitting in the chair his head in his hands. A distressed tweeting followed from the small yellow bird that was hopping around the desk, trying to figure out what was wrong with it's master.

"Gil?" the man before her tensed and slowly looked up.

"Lizzy."

"Can I ask what that was?" she questioned and he laughed.

"I don't think I can."

"Of course not." she sighed sitting down next to him, propping her head up on one hand, green eyes looking towards her friend, "So what's going to happen now Gil? You attacked a customer...Ludwig's going to be furious...he might even fire you."

"He's not going to fire me."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he knows what I'd do to him if he did." Gilbert chuckled, "I am after all his older brother. And I know where he sleeps."

"That's because you live with him."

"That's beside the point. He won't fire me. He knows how I am and knew it was only a matter of time before something like this happened."

"Sure...so, why did you attack Roderich?"

"Roderich? Is that his name. Fits." he snorted, wincing when he felt Elizabeta smacked his arm harder.

"Gilbert!"

"Sorry, sorry. I wasn't thinking." he protested and then sighed, "The reason...the reason I got so mad is because of you."

"Me?" she questioned pointing to herself her green eyes wide with disbelief.

"Of course you! It's always been you Lizzy! I love you!" he stopped, staring at her with wide eyes. She got up and stared heading to the door, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Gil..."

"You...can leave me...but...but just don't keep me guessing. I really did mean it...I love you." he whispered and she shook her head, stepping away from him and running out of the studio. Gilbert sighed, watching the door close and seeing her car pull out of the parking lot. People stopped staring after him. He looked at his instructors who had concern flashing through their eyes. He gestured for them to continue their lessons. He walked back to his office and leaned against his desk.

"Amigo?" he looked up when he saw his friend Antonio standing there, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't you have a lesson right now?"

"No, they cancelled last minute...but really are you okay? Don't lie Gil. I've known you for 17 years. And you know it's going to take more than a 'I'm okay.' to get me to leave."

"I don't know...I don't know what going to happen. I don't know if I'm going to be okay. We'll just have to wait and see...but for now, continue on like everything's going great. Hopefully Francis should be back from the ball so that will give us some more instructors. I have to find another female instructor. Got anyone in mind?"

"Well...we'll just have to see if anyone one of our students are looking for another job. I've got a few in mind. Leave it to me amigo. You just try and get back to your old self." Antonio grinned, "But don't worry. I'm sure you'll bounce back stronger than ever."

"Thank you Tonio..."

"You're welcome." and with that the tall spanish man left he office leaving Gilbert alone to sink deeper and deeper into his grief.

**So...should I continue? Make a sequel, turn it into a series? Need your help guys. You know if you want your voice heard, review! Oh and I just wanted to thank everyone who had viewed, faved, and reviewed. It means so much to me, and I was going through a bit of emotional rough patch, so everything helped. I don't think I can say thank you enough. Every comment, fav, and view made me smile, so thank you, thank you, thank you! Keep an eye out for a few more stories coming out as well! Can't wait to hear from you all! **


End file.
